


trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian & mickey get in an argument. you already know how it ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha im not a sinner god please forgiv me

'You really said that about me?' Mickey stormed into the Milkovich household already shrugging his jacket off in an argument that was bound to happen sooner or later.

Ian decided that becoming a firefighter wasn't a smart move for now because of him trying to stabilize his bipolar disorder, and because he didn't want to see Caleb's face again after what had happened at said ex-boyfriend's cousin's wedding.

Mickey was released from prison not too long after he was put in because of his 'good behavior', overcrowding, and insufficient evidence.

They met again around the neighborhood despite Mickey's attempts at avoiding the redhead. It took a little more than a while, but they were sort-of-happily back together. But like Ian's mood, there were some ups and downs. Like now, for example.

'Oh come the fuck on, Mickey. It wasn't easy trying to get over you when you were in prison doing who knows what. I could barely stand myself, did you really expect me to compliment you after you tried to kill my sister?' Ian rebutted when he slammed the door shut.

'No, I didn't. But domestic abuse? What kinda douche?'

'A douche who didn't understand what we went through.'

'Really? It's almost as if I didn't go down to get your coked down ass at a fucking gay club and got you again in the middle of Fucksville, USA after you took my baby.'

'Oh, please. You barely looked Yev in the eye before that happened.'

'That's not the fucking point.' Mickey growled as they were slowly gravitating towards each other. Slowly, but surely.

'Then what is the point?' 

It was hard for Mickey to say what he wanted, and it was hard to even think of what he wanted to say. So they just stood there, Ian waiting for Mickey to say something, anything.

'Unbelievable.' The redhead muttered as he headed out to the door, ready to go back to 'Carl's Crib' (or the Gallagher house). It wasn't so much unbelieve as Mickey was supposed to be an 'unfeeling Milkovich' anyways.

Then the words came out like vomit. It was fucking gross tasting, but hey, it was out. 

'I love you, that's the fucking point.'

And as fast as Mickey could say 'Nanook of the fucking North' they were on each other like magnets.

Ian nearly ripped off his and Mickey's clothes as they made their way to Mickey's bedroom, Mickey's thighs in his hands as they attacked each others mouths. They licked and slurped and it should've been fucking gross but it was so fucking hot in the moment.

 _'Mmph, fuck Ian.'_ Mickey let out as Ian pushed him up against the dresser, knick knacks falling all over the floor when Ian finally lubed up and got inside him.

 _'Holy fuck Mickey you're so damn tight'_ The brunette locked their lips together again, drool dripping down their chins just to shut Ian up.

Ian was still carrying Mickey and his arms started to burn along with Mickey's back because of the friction against the dresser. They stopped making out to take a breather but Mickey needed more so he grabbed Ian's hand from under him and shoved two of his fingers into his mouth, circulating his tongue around them as he would when sucking Ian off.

Ian couldn't carry him anymore with only one arm and Mickey's back was burning up so in a split second, Ian dropped Mickey onto the bed and pistoned into him like a fucking machine. The bed was probably ripping the wallpaper behind the headboard, but neither of them could care less. 

There was a mess of Mickey's junk that he collected over the years all over the floor and on his bed but all Mickey could feel was suction on his neck and heat in his ass. While Ian felt warmth around his dick and lines running down his back from the Milkovich's blunt nails.

'Ian- Ian fuck i'm gonna come' Mickey mewled from under Ian, taking his fingers out of his mouth, but he remained fucking him hard, the way Mickey didn't want to come right now.

'Yeah Mickey? What do you want me to do about it?' the redhead said as he slowed his pace to a painfully slow pace.

'Touch me you little bitch' he was too close to cope with Ian's dirty talk.

'There's the Mickey I know' Ian chuckled as his fist surrounded Mickey's cock, stroking him up and down.

And soon enough, they both shivered through their orgasms, making another mess to clean up later.

'Jesus christ Mickey.' they both layed next to each other, still trying to catch their breath.

It was silent for a few seconds, Mickey realizing how much he (or Ian) had to clean up. But eh, the room was already a mess anyways, right?

'You love me Mick?'

'Kinda a stretch. I like you a fucking lot, that's for sure.'

'I like you a fucking lot too, fucker.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not be inspired by lip & mandy GTG  
> im so sorry for this mess i just needed this to happen hahaaaaaaaahahha


End file.
